charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man Dating/Plot
Andy offers Prue a birthday present, except her birthday is next week. The present is a trip to a spa in Calistoga. Mark, a young Chinese man, is celebrating his birthday. His mother worries about him and urges him to take a protection amulet with him. He assures her that he can take care of himself. He is accosted by four thugs, one of whom draws a revolver and shoots him. As Mark's ghost rises above his body, one of the thugs puts his ring on Mark's hand. The thugs douse Mark's body with gasoline and set it alight. Phoebe and Piper plan a surprise party for Prue. Phoebe goes to the Hotel Neptune to take a job as a psychic, in order to pay for a present for Prue. She gets a premonition from the manager and lands the job. Piper finds Phoebe at the hotel, worried about Phoebe's use of her powers. Mark's ghost shows up and only Piper and Phoebe can see him. Piper leaves and Mark pursues her; she doesn't believe him until a bicyclist rides right through him. Prue finds Andy at Quake – with his ex-wife. Prue walks away angry and flings a cart into his path. Mark tells Piper that his body must be found before Yama catches him and takes him to Hell. As soon as they find his body, Yama appears. Piper freezes Yama and she and Mark flee. Yama unfreezes and lowers his lance, but Mark and Piper are gone. At the hotel, a man named Mr. Correy leaves his wallet behind. Phoebe picks it up and sees the man being hit by a car. She tries to warn him, but he is suspicious. Prue finds flowers on her desk and Andy waiting in her office. He apologizes for not telling Prue about his ex-wife. Piper goes to Mark's mother. Mark gives her the Chinese translation of what Piper needs to say to her. Piper is unwilling to tell Mark's mother that he is dead. Mark tries to enter the house, but the amulet repels him. slowly gaining control of her power.]] Mark's body is found but identified as Tony Wong, a Chinatown crime lord. Phoebe gets a vision and draws two Chinese characters. Mark identifies a Chinatown warehouse. He and Piper go to the warehouse. Piper enters an upstairs room and freezes the three men inside. She places a newspaper in Tony Wong's hands, the headline clearly reading TONY WONG FOUND DEAD. She takes a photo and the men unfreeze. Tony Wong gets Piper's license plate number as she and Mark drive away. Piper slips the photo into Andy's interoffice mail. Phoebe pursues Mr. Correy, who walks out of the hotel. The car almost hits him, but Phoebe tackles him and pushes him out of the way. Piper and Mark share a moment before two of Tony Wong's thugs break into the manor and drag Piper off. Mark tells Phoebe and Prue and the three leave in search of Piper. Tony tells Piper that he had faked his death and was planning to flee to Hong Kong. Andy finds Tony's picture, with the newspaper in his hands. Phoebe and Prue enter the upstairs room. Piper freezes a bullet in flight and Prue flings Tony downstairs. Tony runs out and the police surround him. Andy shoots Tony. Tony's ghost meets Mark's as Yama appears. Mark shoves Tony onto Yama's lance. Yama tries to claim Mark, but the Charmed Ones bar this action way. At Mark's funeral, the ghost of Mark's father appears and leads him away as they vanish into the afterlife. The sisters return to the manor and are greeted by a surprise party for Prue, with Andy in attendance. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 1 Plots